neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RJ/archive1
New User Page Hi RJ. I also created that new page the way that you told me how to... I'm pretty excited... This is a little addictive!--Kiki 13:47, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Administrative Information Hi RJ. Please see the new terms of use. There are now fewer restrictions on who can use the wikis, but please note that they now state that personal information should not be collected from people under 13. Angela 06:43, 23 Dec 2004 (PST) Your admin powers should be working normally again. If you want Image:Guilds-logo2.JPG to be the logo, just upload it Image:Wiki.png. Angela 23:39, 23 Dec 2004 (PST) Hi, I was just comparing the Main Pages of different Wikicities, and I wanted to tell you that I think this one is the best looking of the ones I looked at today. It's a great design. :) Angela 04:25, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) Please see my talk page for my reply. Angela 12:46, 14 Jan 2005 (PST) ---- See http://pokemon.wikicities.com/index.php/User_talk:Jellochuu :) – Jello 12:45, 31 Jan 2005 (PST) Hi, this is ogy999, i just wanna know, if i do get an id, can i upload my own paint images, and if so, is it free? Neopets have a survey out so they can make neopets better. And they need our help! "Neopets survey" They give out prizes and np. : Link removed. It was not to the NeoPets site and it asked for a user's ID and password. Looks like a scam to me. It did not have any of the safeguards that NeoPets put in place to protect against ID theft. -- RJ 21:52, 20 May 2005 (UTC) About the use of neopets images Okay, but what about all of those websites such as Neoitems, NeoNewsNow, Neopets Hive, JellyNeo, PinkPets, Neogenesis and many many others that use the images from Neopets. They all contain free advertising. Wikicitys does not have any "third-party endorsements of any kind or nature (including without limitation, endorsements of a religious, political, or social orientation nature), promotions, products, games, services, or other inappropriate content)" Perhaps one of us could contact TNT and get a clarified answer to this. --Jibbles 21:33, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Okay, I'll send them an email. --Jibbles 21:33, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) I don't think that the GFDL would be an issue. The wikicities policy is: "GFDL or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikicities. Copyright-violating images are subject to deletion. Copyright information must be added to the image description page of every uploaded image." Therefore, if we are allowed to use NP images, we just have to have a copyright message with it and it would therefore not be subject to the GFDL license. I don't think we need to use many, but for things like avatars and also things like descriptions of actual Neopets and petpets, etc. it would be useful. Below is Neopets policy on using their graphics. It bans advertising that has "gambling, political, religious or adult content", and it bans banner ads. We don't have a banner ad, we only have a small sidebar ad. I think we're okay. Neopets Policy Automatic Submission Form - Support Graphics The Support Graphics form is only for questions about using Neopets' designs, text, images, photographs, illustrations, audio clips, video clips, artwork, graphic material, or other copyrightable elements and trademarks, service marks and trade names (the "Materials"). Please read the following information including the answers to some of the most common questions about these topics. If you do not find the answer to your question here, you may use the form at the bottom of the page to contact Support Graphics. We permit you to use Neopets' images on your own web page for your noncommercial and personal use ONLY, so long as you (1) write either "Copyright 2003 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" or "© 2003 Neopets, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Used With Permission" on EVERY page with our pictures and/or text you link directly to us, and (2) follow our posted Terms and Conditions - http://www.neopets.com/terms.phtml. Please understand that you cannot redistribute our images in any format, even for free (which also means you cannot offer our images for download on your site). Additionally, you cannot create any derivative works using our images (counters, blinkies, banners, backgrounds, etc.). Any copying or distribution of our images is an infringement of Neopets copyright and trademark rights under state and federal law. (These rules, of course, do not apply to any Neopets sponsored contests or submissions to the Art Gallery or the Neopian Times.) Please also understand that you cannot use our images if you link your site to other sites that contain paid advertising or content prohibited by our Terms and Conditions, such as gambling, political, religious or adult content. Also, we do not give you permission to make brochures, fliers, newspapers, newsletters or other "paper" advertisements for Neopets, but it is okay to write an article about Neopets for your school newspaper or school project. While we require that there be no banner ads on your personal webpage, we recognize that some free hosts require a single ad for their hosting services. So, we do permit you to use our images on your page so long as it has only the ad for your hosting service, which is displayed minimally. Performing services for other users for Neopoints, Items, money or anything else is forbidden by our Terms and Conditions. No contests are permitted onsite or offsite except those that Neopets operates. RE Guild Links Those guilds either don't exist, or they have changed owners and I can't find them. either way, I think we should remove them. As for my guild... I don't have one. I just don't really have enough time lol :) Guild offer Thanks for the offer, but with my coursework, my job, this wiki, two other wikis, wikipedia and several other places... I just don't have the time :) I'm still staying around here though. :Hi RJ - I think it might be useful if I were to have admin on this wiki too - just in case. - Malkin 08:52, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) rollback No problem :) I know about, and do use, the rollback feature. I'm a little uneasy about blocking unlogged accounts, as it would also block anyone else with that IP address (which would be a problem for people on some ISPs). I keep a note of the IP address, and if it comes up with inappropriate content a couple of times, I block it :) --Jibbles 21:50, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Seems like a good strategy. -- RJ 23:06, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the kind welcome. :) What's the "Neopia" category for? - Malkin 06:00, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) This place needs work... You and your guild have done a good job so far, but I can see the place needs some work, I'm willing to help out if you like? I need somewhere to pour my knowledge into. Marcus Gord 21:52, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Like my userpage says I am in a guild with some active and friendly members, I will mention this wiki to them and see if there is anything they can contribute, as to me it seems that there is only you that really does anything here, I will be active here, since there are a few errors around the place, so I will be using the random page link a lot and adding things here and there, correcting mistakes and removing false or outdated info. I would also like to say it's nice to see someone that has, like myself, been playing for some time and wants to give something back to the community. I'm afraid I only joined the RuneScape wiki a few weeks ago, so I don't know much about how a wiki works, but I am a tad obsessive about spelling and correct information, so I may be butchering some articles. I'm open to constructive criticism too if you see that I'm doing something wrong or you can see a way I can improve. (P.S. I have the google toolbar, which included a spell checker so I'll be checking spelling with that too)Marcus Gord 23:18, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I could start the RuneScape article, I suppose I can use the desription we have over at the RuneScape wiki, I'll start the article in my sandbox feel free to add to it them make it live if you think its ready.Marcus Gord 23:22, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::No, I had no idea that there was, but I know lots more about Neopets and RuneScape (65 months on neopets means you learn a few things =] and a level 65 account on RuneScape learns you some stuff too)Marcus Gord 23:24, 18 December 2006 (UTC) RE:Contribs Like my userpage says, I have zero tolerance for vandalism, and some admin functions would help out a lot, so I would welcome them. I'd advise looking at how we deal with vandalism on the RuneScape wiki, if we could intergrate something like that here, it would allow IP users to report the vandalism, as we can't always be looking at the recent changes, I'd need your help with that, as I know the basics of wiki formatting, but the stuff sysops on RuneScape wiki can do makes my head spin. Even without some admin capabilities I can get rid of vandalism, but, and i intend no offence here, this wiki isn't really well known enough to attract vandalism, I only found the RuneScape wiki because there is a portal to it on the RuneScape article on wikipedia. Dont worry about typos, I make lots due to my speed typing, so you may see 3-4 edits by me on the same page, where I am correcting spelling mistakes of my own. I'll hit the RuneScape article with some asparagus, teleport it to my sandbox, butcher it give it a face lift and do a see also on the Neoquest pages. Wow I type too much.... Marcus Gord 23:48, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Archiving Note This archive was created by cutting and pasting the notes from before 2007 from my main user talk:RJ page to here on June 9th 2007. For the earlier content history, go to that page. The next archive page is expected to be made at user talk:RJ/archive2. RJ 14:13, 9 June 2007 (UTC)